My Chains Are Broken
by Fallen Gods Rise
Summary: Revan returns to the Sith to fix what Malak broke end the corruption of the Republic and escape the hypocrisy of the Jedi, Also the Sith didn't have any rules against him marrying Bastila. They have a son that unlike canon is Force sensitive and has a little something extra inside just waiting for a chance to ignite.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If for some reason you want to re-post this work then please let me know. Star Wars remains the property of its owners any recognizable characters are used under the fair use clause without permission.

WARNING: unbetaed all errors are the sole property of the author.

Summary: An AU Revan returns to the Sith to fix what Malak broke end the corruption of the Republic and escape the hypocrissy of the Jedi, Also the Sith didn't have any rules against him marrying Bastila. They have a son that unlike canon is Force sensitive and has a little something extra inside just waiting for a chance to ignite. I know nothing about official M:tG stuff beyond Hiver's SIs over at , so this will be my own ideas with inspiration drawn from there not a true M:tG story.

**My Chains Are Broken**

by Fallen Gods Rise

Vaner Shan was almost done, he pushed the final security spike into place and he was done. The door to his parents quarters started to slide open, not that he couldn't have just entered his personal code and entered anytime he wanted but this was more fun and had become a game between Vaner and his father. His mother had found him there several times and now just rolled her eyes, Though the first time it happened she'd leapt out with her lightsaber drawn, after a hasty explanation of the game she had walked away muttering about 'immature bloody fools'. He had learned several very interesting Huttese swearwords that day.

As the door finished opening alarms began to sound throughout the ship, Vaner flinched "OK, That wasn't me" He justified to an empty corridor. A moment later and the ship shuddered with the semi familiar feel of weapons fire striking the shields. He was sure Revan's flagship the Centurion class 'Resurrection' wasn't scheduled for any combat missions for a while so someone must be attacking, It was hard to imagine anyone could be that foolish. Malak had been killed two decades before back on the Star Forge and the so called Sith Triumvirate had been dead for more than ten years now. There had been a handful of traitors over the years and a couple of overly ambitious Hutts but none had been so foolish as to attack Revan's flagship directly.

Vaner entered his parents quarters and accessed his fathers console getting reports of the current battle, twelve Hammerhead cruisers had dropped out of hyperspace and opened fire while another dozen smaller praetorians held back to provide defence against Sith fighters while their own Aurek starfighters harassed Revan's fleet. Revan's flagship was escorted by four Interdictor's, with his mother's aid Vaner knew the escorts could handle the Hammerheads. It was the lead ship however that was cause for concern, there was no mistaking it, somehow the Republic had scrounged up an Inexpugnable tactical command ship. At more than three kilometres in diameter it was an imposing warship, but it's real strength was in it's ability to co-ordinate large numbers of Hammerheads undercutting some of his mothers battle meditation.

The icy finger down his back had Vaner spinning to face the new threat before realizing his mistake and turning back to the console in time to see twenty more Hammerheads arrive flanked by two Interdictors. The icy finger was back and it had brought friends, the five Sith ships couldn't hope to last long against the massive fleet arrayed against them the amount of firepower the republic had sent was surely more than any sane admiral would authorize and the Interdictors would make escape difficult. Two of the Hammerheads on the display went dark indicating their destruction at the same time the Sith fleet surged forwards towards the first group of Republic ships. The numbers of Sith fighters began dropping rapidly from a combination of Praetorian and Aurek fire until as one great flock of birds they formed up catching and destroying a hundred Aureks before peeling off to attack the second Republic fleet.

The shock of Revan's fleet bearing down on them combined with Bastila's battle meditation panicked the Republic ships but the command ship kept all but two Hammerheads from breaking formation. The Praetorians however were another story, Vaner watched with more than a little pride at his mothers skill as six of them scattered one even colliding with a Hammerhead disabling it. The Resurrection focussed it's fire on the Republic command ship but it's shields held, the Sith fleet had failed to punch through the Republic's line. One of the Sith Interdictors shields began to fail with nowhere to retreat it advanced at full speed towards the command ship as Republic turbolasers tore pieces off the stricken ship like a pack of hungry Kath hounds.

The badly damaged ship broke up shortly before impacting the command ship it's wreckage impacting across it's shields draining them but not enough to bring them down. A second Interdictor was beginning a suicide run at the command ship before the first had even been destroyed. Vaner was more than a little worried by what he was seeing, his father was not one to throw away the lives of the soldiers under his command. For Revan to use capital ships as nothing more than oversized javelins he must be desperate. Vaner had never known his father to be truly desperate before, annoyed or frustrated yes but always certain of his inevitable victory. Now he was like a cornered animal lashing out, that realization was somehow more frightening to him than all the ships firing at his home.

Vaner could feel his fear and anger rising, empowering him but he had no target for them. He was a skilled combatant but there was no boarding action to fight in, he was a better pilot than his father but all the interceptors had launched and were on a suicide mission to buy time against the second Republic fleet. As far as leadership went he was his father's son but Revan was leading them personally he would be no help on the bridge. While he was a skilled Sith his battle meditation was only a fraction as potent as his mothers and it would only disrupt her should he attempt to help. Vaner was faced with being useless, no worse powerless something no Sith should ever be, but there didn't seem to be an alternative. Using a Jedi calming technique he asserted control over his passions and turned back to the console, The second Interdictor had succeeded in heavily damaging it's target but had been completely destroyed itself. The remaining Sith ship's shields were weakening and the second fleet was entering weapons range.

"Relieved Statement: Master thank goodness I've found you, Lord Revan has commanded me to escort you to the Ebon Hawk."

"HK! Why aren't my parents here?" The Force was screaming warnings of impending doom and Vaner couldn't help but fear he was about to lose everything he had.

"Conjecture: I believe they wished to maximize our chances of escape by ensuring Admiral Onasi's vessel was disabled. or at least as sure as they can be without allowing me to infiltrate it and add a corrosive gas to the ventilation systems causing all meatbags onboard to wail despairingly through their rapidly dissolving oesophagus' "

It probably said something about Vaner's home life that he didn't even pause at that description but HK-47 had been his babysitter/bodyguard as long as he could remember. "Alright lets go." Vaner moved quickly towards the door he'd sliced for fun only minutes earlier knowing it was the last time he would. As soon as they were in the corridor the Resurrection shook violently almost knocking him over.

"Supplicating Caution: Please be careful Master, if you were to be disabled Lord Revan promised to install a pacifist package that would leave me overcome with the desire to care for children and the sick and the elderly."

As the two of them moved through the ship it's battle damage became more and more apparent. Vaner slammed HK and himself into a junction's bulkhead just before an energy conduit exploded in the next section.

"Appreciative: Thank you Master, we must proceed to the ship expeditiously."

Vaner didn't respond he was staring down the damaged section of corridor, he knew the Ebon Hawk was in the other direction but he felt certain he needed to go this way. Vaner had used the force plenty of times, he'd even been guided by it not just in combat but on Manaan he'd been separated from everyone during a pro-republic rally that got out of control and in a cave on a wretched swamp world he'd had horrifying visions that the force had let him see through. The Force was his ally, but this was different. It felt almost like the Force was telling him to go forwards while apologizing for it and warning him off at the same time.

Behind him HK-47 was objecting but it was just background noise lost amid alarms and explosions and the occasional distant scream. He moved forward with increasing speed and urgency something other than the Force pulling him forward. There was another explosion somewhere nearby and a spike of pain down the right side of his head accompanied by the irritation of blood running freely down his collar. Vaner touched his wound but there was nothing it wasn't his injury, he ran around the next corner already knowing what he'd see "Dad!" part of the ceiling had collapsed on top of Revan he was badly injured but Bastila was healing him with the Force while also pulling the wreckage off of her husband with her bare hands.

Vaner rushed forwards to help save his father stretching out his hand and using the Force he was able to quickly get him free, Bastila's healing had already stopped his wound from being life threatening but she injected him with a shot from a med-kit anyway. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be waiting for us on the Hawk."

"Yell at me later, grab dads other arm." Lifting his father was more difficult than he anticipated due to the smoothness of his body armour but soon he had his father suspended between his mother and himself and they were moving forward again. HK led the way while Vaner and Bastila carefully carried Revan around debris littering the floor there was no conversation and the only sounds were the ship being struck and an increasingly frequent sound of internal explosions. Vaner tried to find solace in saving his father but the sense of danger and loss in the Force had only intensified, he couldn't remember ever been this scared before. Fear however was no obstacle for a Sith, it only serves to empower them and make them fight all the harder. No it was the resignation he was feeling that worried him as if a part of him was already accepting and making peace with something rather than fight, something that hadn't even happened yet. Perhaps that was what inspired him to suddenly speak.

"I love you, you know. Both of you."

Bastila was startled whether by the words or the absolutely earnest tone he'd never know but her mind had been travelling a similar path knowing that something awful was looming. "We know" she sniffed the smoke must be agitating her eyes she decided. "We are so very proud of you, always and we love you more than I ever dreamed possible. The first time I held you I knew the Jedi truly knew nothing of life or the Force, you are everything to your father and I. I hope..."

Bastila had become distracted by the conversation with her son and had failed to notice a piece of burnt and twisted tubing that had once served as part of an energy conduit in her path. She was cut off from what she had been about to say when it slid forcefully across the deck and into the wall with a thud. Mother and son met each others gaze the Dark Lord was awake.

"Revan"

"Dad"

Revan urged them to continue on to the ship even as he coughed up a mouthful of blood and phlegm spitting it out he looked at the people supporting him and realized he wouldn't change a thing, well maybe one. "I should have fed him to the Rancor on Taris"

Bastila only gave a small smile understanding his full meaning through the bond they shared, not just through the Force but life and marriage as well. "That's surely needlessly cruel."

Vaner wasn't following this conversation, he hated it when his parents did this. Especially when his questions were ignored but he knew he could only get a straight answer from them when they had finished.

"Cruel? He deserves much worse for this Bast."

"I meant for the Rancor, Carth always was quite disagreeable. Besides I don't think you could top sending his own son to assassinate him. Delightful as that was it has made him a touch fanatical don't you think?" Bastila showed why she was the undisputed queen of sarcasm in the family.

At least Vaner knew who they were discussing now, Admiral Carth Onassi one of the travelling companions his parents had when they were fighting Malak, before fathers true identity as the Dark Lord of the Sith Revan was revealed. and ever since what he apparently took as a betrayal though Vaner wasn't clear on his logic for that since it seemed to him recovering your true memories and reclaiming your past life rather than live a lie programmed into you by some twisted old Jedi was just common sense. Did the Admiral believe Revan should have kept fighting for the Republic and the Jedi that had done this to him. The Republic betrays its people daily the Jedi betrayed the entire Republic in the Mandalorian wars and Revan when they enslaved him. If anyone had the right to feel betrayed it was dad since Onassi had been under his command then just turned on him when it was clear he wasn't going to destroy the Star Forge for the Republic. Malak needed to be stopped and dad was dedicated to that it was Onassi that abandoned the mission.

Admiral Onassi had always been the Empires staunchest adversary in the Republic even destroying the careers of a couple of Republic senators that had proposed peace with them with rumours and exposing any back room deals they had done. It wasn't as if any Republic senator hadn't dealt under the table once or twice but people ignored it until someone made sure they couldn't. Now this Admiral Onassi somehow thought he was righteous, that he had the right to destroy their home, kill their people. He would learn as every other enemy of the Empire had 'Do Not anger a Sith Lord' Vaner didn't doubt this for a second.

Revan and Bastila had finished their teasing while Vaner was lost in thought, now Revan was the one distracted. Suddenly he stretched out with the Force and activated a control panel in the section behind them, heavy bulkheads began to close before getting jammed halfway. "We need to hurry, and close as many Bulkheads as we can it'll buy time."

The others didn't argue just obeyed, it was eight sections later with only one set of doors fully closed that Revan stopped them.

"I'm slowing you down." it was a simple statement of fact spoken as he might when asking someone to pass the salt at dinner.

"We're not leaving you." was his reply from both his wife and son, he knew Bastila would never obey such an order but the Force was warning him of fire and pain and loss. His mind had already considered the proper tactics to achieve the best result, he would save who he could not waste his energy on a fight he couldn't win. "Vaner you must go ahead and make sure the Ebon Hawk is ready we will not have a moment to waste."

"I'm not going to abandon you." Vaner knew his father wouldn't accept that answer and that he usually got what he wanted unless mum disagreed with him.

Revan had already played this conversation out like a game of chess or a fencing match, move counter-move, parry thrust riposte. He would win, he always did. " Of course you wont abandon me we're family but I need you to make sure the ship is ready, then you can wait for me and your mother to arrive."

"You'll be slower just the two of you I should stay and help." Vaner was sure T3 would have the Hawk ready for them and his place was with his father.

"I'll be fine with your mother besides my strength is starting to come back at least enough to make it to the launch bay provided the route is clear." There it was, a seed of doubt. Because now his son couldn't help wondering if the path would be clear. There was one more thing needed he pushed gently on his bond with his wife.

"Your father is right, do as he says and make sure all's well, we can't afford delays." Bastila's addition made sure he would be going. Vaner opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by his mothers 'do as you're told' voice "Hurry!" even dad could rarely argue with that voice.

Vaner began to run down the corridor quickly catching up to Hk-47 and Force barging everything he could out of the way. He was just over half a dozen sections ahead of his parents when the biggest blast yet shook the ship. Looking behind he saw that everyone had kept their footing even if only with the help of the walls. The lights dimmed, the essential systems running on just the emergency batteries now, the ship was officially dead and completely vulnerable, the Republic would probably be boarding soon. It seemed that it wasn't quite finished however as the deck was shuddering Revan realized why before anyone else and screamed for them to run he gathered as much power as he could channelling all his pain and fear and rage and created a powerful barrier between himself and the last bulkhead door which was sadly still open. Bastila and Vaner had realized what they were feeling through the deck plating too a chain reaction of energy surges through the ship.

In the dim lighting conditions they could see the fire before it even turned the corner. It moved with such speed and ferocity there were no words to do it justice. Then it collided with Revan's barrier and everything stopped the fire was just held there and it was beautiful and terrifying in equal measure. Bastila poured her own power through the bond but the fire was overwhelming, it surged forwards as if the barrier had never been there at all. Vaner saw it in the Force an instant before it happened but he was helpless in the face of such raw power. The fire washed over Revan and Bastila as they clung to each other and all their days and choices had brought them here and for an instant the Force shone brightly with their love for each other even as their pain and fear tried to find voices of their own.

Vaner felt a crippling grief it was unbearable for him and some dark place inside him was pleased because he wouldn't have to. an instant after it had consumed his parents it was upon him too. Everything was gone and somehow he was still alive enough to think that. Everything was moving screaming twisting, nothing made sense, the wind was howling in his ear but his skin only felt wide variations of temperature and static build up. His sense of balance was telling him that down was in three separate directions and they were all moving, which was still less disconcerting than his perception of his body being in multiple contradictory positions at once. He came to be aware of movement and felt himself fading even areas of this environment that seemed to call to him through the Force.

If he reached one he'd be safe but he was so tired and could scarcely put a coherent thought together, he wanted to rest but knew that would mean death. Not like this not on anything but his own terms, he managed something like a lurch only less graceful towards the nearest whatever it was. His mind had regained enough sense to try to make sense of what the Force was telling him, it was a patch of shade or shelter from the wind or an airlock back into the ship after a zero G exercise. He hoped that meant things would be back to normal as the sensations were beyond weird his stomach felt like it moved above his head and his hair was blowing in a wind that wasn't there while floating several metres away from the rest of him.

There was a flash and the sensation of falling then so many more sensations air on his skin gravity pulling him down, and oh Kriff how good does just one down feel. There was suddenly light and sound again too, which was strange because his mind was telling him that in the other place everything had been made of lights and sounds rushing swirling and colliding, it had been overwhelming. Yet at the same time he knew it had been a silent lightless void. Vaner tried to force himself under control but his stomach, however happy it was to be back were it belonged had not forgotten what it had just been through. He had just barely made it up onto his knees when he retched and fell forward again emptying his stomach on to the floor. He realized that the noise had been talking but he couldn't clear his head to make out the words. Consciousness slipped away from him and he collapsed into the floor helpless amongst strangers.

Author's Note: I'm planning the first crossover to be with Star Trek: Voyager where he will promptly deconstruct and derail the setting. I'm not sure when to drop him though, somewhere around 'Scorpion' would be interesting any earlier and the only threats are the Kazon and the like, but I could go later maybe into series 4 or 5. Feel free to leave any suggestions in reviews along with feedback.

Additional - I am considering changing his name Vaner was the canon name for Revan and Bastila's son but I don't really like it so might change it from the beginning or from chapter two have him rename himself as his father and Vader did. If you'd like to make a suggestion please feel free.


End file.
